


Moments Apart

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire is still in her gem after Ruby regenerates, and she's taking too long. She can't help but freak out, just a little, because she can't stand waiting for her to come back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Apart

Ruby was an emotional wreck. Not that that was anything new, really. She was always an emotional wreck, but being with Sapphire helped. Her very presence was calming on the shorter of the two, and kept her from freaking out too majorly when she was around. However, the moment she was gone, it was often hard to keep the red gem from freaking out over the tiniest things

Taking that into account, freaking out because Sapphire was still in her gem was a totally valid thing to freak out over. Right? Right!

They had been hurt on the last mission, and had to retreat to their separate gems to heal. Steven had made them little blanket nests like he had for Pearl, and the young half gem had waited for them to come out patiently. After three days, his waiting was rewarded. Ruby had basically tumbled out of her gem, ready to fuse again, only to notice that Sapphire was still just a blue bundle of blankets, and Steven was the only one around.

“Ruby! It’s so nice to see you out of your gem! That means you weren’t too badly hurt, right?” he asked with stars in his eyes, hopeful as ever, and she could only nodded. Without Sapphire calming her, it was hard to think of what would be best to say. Not that they always did that when they were Garnet, but at least it was easier.

“Uh…” She furrowed her brows, focusing for a moment on the gem. He followed her gaze and picked up the bundle, holding it out to her. Ruby was quick to take it without hesitation, holding it close to her chest like a lifeline. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem, really! Thought it’ll probably be a few days before she comes out too… I mean, I think? I’m still new to this regeneration stuff, but Garnet always told me it’d be whenever Pearl were good and ready. I guess that means you told me that, kinda? You told me half of it? You get what I mean though, right?” Letting him ramble on, she ran a finger over the blue gem, and nodded when he finished. She did understand what he meant, but she wasn’t good with speaking to people.

“Yeah,” she said simply, clutching the gem close. Steven seemed to watch her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her close. She tensed for a moment at the contact- not a lot of people were just simply allowed to touch her willy nilly- but relaxed upon feeling the comfort she got from it. It wasn’t the same amount of comfort she got from Sapphire, but it was better than being alone and more than she would get from Amethyst or Pearl. Not that she would ever tell them that.

“Do you wanna play a game with me? You can hold Sapphire while we play, and it’ll probably ease your mind,” he suggested, and Ruby found herself nodding. Why not? Steven was relaxing her by simply being a constant, by being Steven, and playing games with him would be easy, and something simple. Games were things she could do easily.

\---

Waiting for Sapphire turned out to be more stressful on her than she imagined. Steven did his part to keep her mind on anything besides her missing lover. They played every game- to the point where she actually understood all of them and could play them without having to look at the directions- and even went out on the city a few times. Connie had come over once or twice, and she had been ecstatic to not only meet her but see Sapphire’s gem when not part of an active being. Seeing was all she got to do though, as Ruby refused to let her touch it. This went on for almost two weeks, and she was growing impatient.

What was taking her so long? Had she been hurt more? Was she… Was she corrupt? Pearl didn’t say it, but she gave Amethyst a look that suggested it and Amethyst had looked uneasy whenever she saw Ruby with the gem after that. It didn’t make sense to anyone why one half would take a few days, while the other would take so long. Distressed, Ruby decided to take the gem on a walk around the beach. Though she prefered being with Tiny Hands- her and Sapphire’s only weakness, besides each other- it was nice to be in the calming air with her gem at least.

She sat by the shore and waited, staring at the ocean waves and the way they lapped at the sand. It was sort of mesmerizing and calming, to know that they were so constant. Constants were nice, they never changed and could be relied on for stress relief. The blue stone was sitting in her lap, cradled close so not to be lost.

“How much longer are you going to make me wait? I miss you so much, and if this is your way of trying to get me to defuse less so Steven can know us better, it’s a dirty trick but I love you anyways so please come out. I miss your smile. Your laugh. Your kisses and voice. Just you in general babe, and I think I’m going insane waiting for you. Please don’t leave me. What would I do without you?”

The gem didn’t even glow any. She huffed, tracing the cut again. Sapphire was always ticklish along those lines, and she would have pulled her hand away so she couldn’t trace them anymore. Little memories like that made her ache and miss her. Their moments apart were too much. She closed her eyes, forcing her emotions to calm, and was shocked when a light started emanating from the gem in her lap. Her heart leapt, and the next thing she knew. Sapphire had her arms around her and was holding onto her tight while she returned the favor as the light slowly faded away.

“Ruby!”

“Sapphire!” And that was all that was said. They kissed a few times, snuggled close, and enjoyed each other’s company, but no words were needed. They never needed words. Ruby hated talking too much, and Sapphire respected that. No matter how many moments apart, their moments together never changed. Before they went back to the beach house, all that was required was a quick spin, and Garnet was herself again.


End file.
